un poco, un mucho, un todo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hay azul por todas partes, en sus ojos, en sus bocas que jamás se tocan. En la eternidad más efímera, que se resume en: Gansey, Gansey, Gansey. Yo te a—


**Renuncia:** todo Maggie Stiefvater.

 **n.a:** me gustaría pedir disculpas a mi madre y a mi padre y al fandom y tal vez a una bien organizada religión– um, yep. Eso es todo, no tengo idea de qué acabo de escribir

* * *

 **B** lue ni siquiera es sutil al respecto.

Lo cual es una verdadera sorpresa porque (¡ _porque_!) uhm, siempre le han dicho todos lo sensata que es. Y ella lo acepta. Blue Sargent, sensatez en cuerpo de muchacha, hija de una psíquica y un árbol. Y hay cosas más raras que eso, como el hecho de que dicha psíquica ahora esté saliendo con un ex asesino a sueldo no obstante.

Blue se desvía del punto.

No es nada sutil. Si Ronan estuviese con ella y la mirase en ese preciso momento se burlaría. Probablemente. Y ella le mandaría una mirada fulminante. Probablemente. Pero Ronan no está, sólo Gansey y ella.

—Henry ha salido de la habitación que rentaron mientras dura su estadía en Venezuela—. Gracias por nada Cheng, tu interés en nuestra privacidad me conmueve. ¿De nada?

Y ella quiere ser valiente con desesperación. Como si empuñase una navaja rosa, aquello le da cierta clase de poder. Blue, heroína. Blue, guerrera. Blue, patea traseros. (Y tan, tan enamorada). Gansey es ajeno como de costumbre.

Y es que está el hecho de que nunca podrán besarse, y ambos lo entienden, y lo aceptan. Pero Blue se inquieta descubriendo que tiene un hambre desconocida que no hace sino acrecentarse conforme transcurren los meses juntos.

Es algo como la marea chocando contra la arena de una playa.

Furioso aunque delicado. Ni siquiera tiene sentido. De todas maneras Blue lo siente —dentro de su ventrículo izquierdo—. Con los labios resecos y sal entre los dientes, ella desea–

Desea a Gansey.

No es nada sutil.

— Gansey.

— Jane.

No se le ocurre cómo meterse de lleno en el tema. Es su primer novio, su primer amor, su primer fuego en el vientre–

— Tú... —se enreda con las palabras y se detesta por eso— dijiste que tenías las piernas más animadas que tu pecho, recuerdas.

Bravísimo.

Gansey arquea una ceja, y sus lentes se resbalan un poco. Blue piensa que le gustaría acariciarle los parpados y besarle las pestañas hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

— Lo recuerdo —responde al fin—. Tú dijiste lo mismo —y sonríe, tan ligero y como el algodón, su sonrisa es de luna— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, bueno, sí. Es que.

— ¿Es que?

— Te gustaría... —traga saliva—. ¿Ver mis piernas?

 _Blue qué estás haciendo_.

Antes de que Gansey se recomponga de su sorpresa y diga algo obvio como "Jane, siempre veo tus piernas, ahora mismo traes puesto unos shorts", Blue añade rápida y nerviosamente:

— Y tocarlas.

(No es nada sutil).

Hay silencio.

Las mejillas de Gansey se vuelven rojas de súbito.

— Y tocarlas —repite, como inseguro. Blue asiente.

— Sí.

— Estás... ¿estás segura? Quiero decir–

— Está bien siempre que no nos besemos —lo interrumpe Blue. No necesitas ser un caballero toda tu vida Richard Gansey III, es lo que queda implícito, de alguna forma. Nota a Gansey nervioso, pero con cierta anticipación.

(son jóvenes y hambrientos).

— No quiero hacerte daño Blue —admite él, muy quedito. Van acercándose, más, más, más, imperceptiblemente. Se encuentran frente a frente, acurrucados en un sofá.

— No lo harás, sólo–

 _Confío en ti_.

Es todo lo que hace falta.

De repente Gansey empieza a acariciarle las rodillas, despacio y con atención, y Blue le quita la camiseta con prisa, no puede evitarlo. Él la imita, quitándole la suya.

No es nada sutil.

— Gansey —susurra. Él hace un ruido de asentimiento, y va dejando un sendero de besos fantasmas-piropos en su estómago, cerca de su ombligo invisible. Le provoca escalofríos y Blue tiembla, vulnerable. (Porque lo quiere lo quiere lo quiere).

Es algo que duele más y da menos, exactamente, sí.

Exactamente.

Hay azul por todas partes, en sus ojos, en sus bocas que jamás se tocan.

En la eternidad más efímera, que se resume en:

 _Gansey, Gansey, Gansey_.

Yo te a—

No es nada sutil.

(Pero antes de darse cuenta, su mano se desliza con suavidad entre sus piernas apretadas, bajo sus shorts, y sus bragas blancas).

Blue suspira.

Y Gansey desdibuja los contornos de su cuerpo con dedos frágiles.


End file.
